Prey
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Fliqpy x Flaky x Splendid] Every single unfortunate victim that gets caught in his traps never make it out alive, however one clever little mouse manages to escape from the cat's claws bringing a new thrill in the game. The cat will continue to play with its prey, curious to see how long it can escape its deadly grasp before giving up.
1. Chapter 1

**I shouldn't be making more new stories but I couldn't resist now that AmI has a ton of ongoing stories right now - I want to join in. xD I hardly watch the news so I apologize if the news part sounds unconvincing and if anyone has a better serial killer name for Fliqpy, then I'd be happy to hear it. c:**

**To make it clear for anyone wanting to know...the Fliqpy/Flaky is completely onesided on Fliqpy's side...the only one with real romance is Splendid/Flaky though there will still be Fliqpy/Flaky scenes of course.**

**xXx**

Stirring the brush within the narrow tube to coat it in shimmering gloss, Flaky parted her lips as she pulled the stick out of the tube to layer the gloss along her full lips, crimson eyes squinting at its reflection in the mirror to make sure that it's layered on perfectly. Wiping the edges to get rid of the stray bits, the redhead tucked her lips in to rub them together and spread the lip gloss evenly.

Backing up and staring at herself in the mirror, the teen began to wonder if she should put on other make up; maybe it would impress him if she did. After a couple seconds of contemplation, she eventually shook her head and just settled on the lip gloss - he did say that he likes her natural look, unlike all the other girls at her school.

Her attention then drifted to her outfit. A simple beige colored t-shirt and black shorts along with her black knee socks. Her hands drifted self-consciously down her sides, debating on whether or not she should just borrow her mom's black dress or not, it would certainly help her to fit in - considering that Giggles and Petunia always wear dresses.

She soon shook her head, sticking to what she's already wearing. It's better to wear something she's comfortable in, instead of something she's not.

Now the last thing to do was her long hair, which she sent a half hearted glare in the mirror. It was always so complicating to figure out what she wanted to do with it. Grabbing her brush and ripping it through the unruly strands, she tried her best to brush out whatever dandruff flakes she could, though they were numerous and near impossible to get rid of; it didn't hurt to try.

And just like her outfit and make up, the teen decided to go with something simple and casual: a ponytail. Only leaving a few strands and her bangs to curl around her face, Flaky confined the rest to the back of her head with her scrunchy.

Lower lip sticking out in a pout, the redhead twisted her head from side to side. Constantly scrutinizing her look and worrying if it's good enough or not. She finally released a deep sigh and emerged from the bathroom that she had locked herself in to rush to the living room.

Jumping in front of the tv and blocking the screen, Flaky took a nervous breath; ignoring the fact that the male on the couch tilted his head to the side to try to peek around her to resume watching his show. "So...do you think I look okay?"

He paused in stretching his neck to blink up at the female with the face identical to his. One of his hands reached up to scratch his scalp, oblivious to the dandruff being disturbed and drifting off to the floor as his crimson eyes looked her up and down. "Yeah...you look okay. It's basically the way you always dress." He finally answered.

Her pout deepened, hands balling into fists as she stomped her feet lightly on the ground. Her twin wasn't much help in the giving her confidence department. "Flaaaakes, that doesn't h-help me! Is it good enough for the party?"

His neutral face soured at the mention of the so called 'party' that she was going too. "Are you sure that you want to go to that party? I mean those two preppy girls aren't exactly what I would call friends."

Her shoulders slumped at that. "B-but they're Splendid's friends-"

"They're his friends _girlfriends_. Not his friends by choice."

"Well, that shouldn't matter-"

"So, don't you think it's a bit suspicious for those two airheads to invite you but not Splendid himself?" Flakes argued, he really wasn't trying to be mean - in fact, he rather avoid arguments whenever he could; but the last thing he wants is for his sister to get hurt.

Splendid himself has proven to be a perfectly sweet boyfriend that would do anything for his timid sister and Flakes just could not gather why a surprisingly sweet guy like that would hang out with a bunch of jackasses and bitches. Then again, the guy did like to try to see the good in everyone. Whatever good Splendid sees in his group is beyond Flakes however.

But still, it seems that Flaky was desperate to get along with her boyfriend's gang. "T-they said that he's too nervous to ask me to go, so they did it for him."

He cocked a brow at that, corners of his lips twisting down into an unconvinced frown. "Seriously Flaky? Splendid nervous? When has that guy ever been nervous of anything?"

"B-because it'll be my first time going to one of these parties and they said that he's nervous to bring me and suggested that I surprise him by showing up without telling him." She mumbled, wringing the bottom of her shirt with her fingers.

Staring at her for a few seconds, Flakes eventually heaved a deep sigh, combing his long fingers through his bangs. For someone so soft spoken, his sister was actually extremely stubborn and hard to change her mind when she wants to do something. "I still think it's fishy...so just please be careful and stay safe. And call me if you need anything."

Shiny lips turning upwards into a soft smile, the redhead nodded to her brother, taking a seat next to him to rest her head on his shoulder. She still had about an hour until the party anyways. "Thanks Flakes...so what were you watching?" His arm draped lazily around her shoulder as he stared at the screen with lidded eyes.

"Eh, just the news, I heard from school today that there were more murders and wanted to see if it's true. But so far nothing has come..." His voice drifted off, the both of them staring at the screen with interest when the news woman suddenly began to talk about the subject that Flakes was talking about just seconds before.

_"Now onto pressing matters, we have just been informed about another string of murders commited from what has been assumed last night._

_As we have said before, this is the first time in our town's history that we have had murders of this caliber, with the murders always being commited to not just one but numerous victims at once with absolutely no evidence or survivors left behind each incident._

_Police has investigated the sight of the most recent murders but once again they still have no evidence of who could possibly be behind this brutal slaughtering of our once peaceful town. Until they can get a clue on who could be behind this, police has encouraged people to be careful when going out to events, parties, anywhere where there would be large groups of people gathered seeing as those are the type that the suspect appears to target._

_Until the police can get an idea on who might be behind this, people have dubbed the murderer as this:_

_The Tree Town Killer."_


	2. The Party

**Second chapter and it is loooong~ Giggles and Petunia are bitches in here even though I don't like to portray them like that, sooo yeah. c: And yes, Handy has hands in this because I said so! D:**

**xXx**

The news had ended and now the redheaded male was leaning forward in his seat, elbows resting on his legs, narrowed crimson eyes staring down at his entangled digits. His lips drew down further than they already were as the news woman's words replayed through his mind.

"Flakes?" Flaky asked, placing a hand against her twin's back; wondering why he had just suddenly sat up like that. "Are you okay?"

"Didn't you hear her Flaky?"

She cocked a brow at him, "uhm, yes I did. W-what about it?"

"He strikes at_ parties_...anywhere where there are large groups of people, Flaky," straightening up, he turned to face her; poking her lightly on the forehead. "Didn't you hear that or did that just fly right over your head?"

"I-I heard that." She pouted, rubbing her forehead.

"That means you're not going to that stupid party." Flakes kept his spine straight, making himself appear taller than her; his hard eyes narrowed in on her, prepared for any type of protest she might have.

Eyes the exact same shade as his widened to the size of saucers at his statement, she took in his opposing form and the way he was looming over her to intimidate her into listening to him. Her stomach tightened as she stared up at him pleadingly. "N-no, I'm going Flakes...I-I need to go."

His expression remained unchanged, his resolve to keep her safe at home not shaken at all by her low pleas. "No."

"Please Flakes!"

"Beg all you like Flaky but you're staying home." He growled, trying to keep the guilt gnawing in his chest at bay by believing that he's saving her life doing this.

Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip the neatly applied gloss smearing onto her paper white teeth, frustrated tears welled in the corners of her eyes. Mentally cursing the fact that she was so sensitive but refusing to give in to her brother's demands, she stood up and attempted to storm her way to the front door.

Only to be intercepted by Flakes who immediately shot up once he noticed that she planned to just leave without permission. "Flaky, stop being irrational and listen to me!" He hissed, grabbing hold of her arms to keep her in front of him as she tried to dodge around his form and run.

"D-don't make me stay just b-because you're paranoid!" She cried, struggling to free her restrained arms from his vice grip.

"You shouldn't be talking, you're usually always paranoid too. I don't know why you're being stupid today." He muttered, watching her from beneath his bangs, getting no reply other than the continued resistance of his hold and a weak kick to his shin.

"Please just let me go Flakes, we're not l-little kids anymore. I'm going whether you like it or not." She murmured, finally managing to wretch her arms out of his large hands and worming her way past him.

But she underestimated his speed and strength when he instantly spun around and snaked an arm around her waist, tugging her back against his chest. "I'm only doing this because I love you," he mumbled into her hair before spinning her around to pick her up and toss her onto his shoulder like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. He ignored her begging, kicking, and fists beating against his hard back to determinedly carry her to her room, making sure to drag a wooden chair on the way.

Reaching her room, he left the chair outside while he headed inside to plop her down onto her cushiony bed. They stayed in silence, sharing individual looks of irritation towards the other, the male slowly began to inch his way back towards the door, keeping a wary eye in case his twin decides to try to dart past him.

She quickly took notice of what he was doing and why he had brought the chair with him. She stood up, holding a hand out as her brows furrowed upwards. "Flakes...no."

But all she got was a brief expression of guilt as he stepped past the doorway and slammed it shut. Gasping, she hurried forward and twisted the knob frantically only to notice the wood refused to move.

He already blocked the knob with the chair.

"Flakes!" She cried, pounding on the door loudly. "Flakes, please! Let me out! Flakes!"

The male in question merely stood there silently, tuning out her begging and banging until she finally gave up and just laid against the door whimpering quietly. He placed his forehead lightly against the wood. "This is for your own good." He told her in a soft voice. Not caring if she would be mad at him; he'd rather her be pissed at him then potentially getting murdered.

Finally after not being able to take handle listening to her quiet whimpers, he solemnly left her on her own to go find something to occupy him in the meantime. She'll get over it soon.

Flaky, meanwhile, was currently sitting against her door with her arms wrapped around her legs, head buried into her knees. She hated this, she hated how overprotective Flakes could be. They're the same age and yet he always acts like he's older then her just because she was the more soft spoken of the two.

And it's not like she can ask her mom for back up seeing as she always gets late night shifts and won't be back till later in the night when the both of them are asleep.

A buzz from her pocket made her head shoot up as she pulled out her cellphone to read the text sent to her.

_Hey u ready? Where do u want me to pick u up?_

The text from Giggles only made her all the more frustrated; she never was close at all to the pinkette or her blue haired bestie but they were being surprisingly friendly to her these past two days and she didn't want to lose the chance to befriend them. She knows that Splendid doesn't care whether or not she hangs out with his friends; he never complained about hanging out with just her, he was always smiling and saying he enjoyed it.

But she wanted to make him more happy by getting along with his pals and hopefully, hopefully going on group dates with them so he can enjoy himself more - because though she was more withdrawn, shy, and didn't mind being on her own; Splendid was open, outgoing, and loves to socialize.

Even to this day it still baffles her on how she managed to catch his eye when he was always the center of attention - surrounded by much more beautiful girls. But it seems he doesn't go for only looks seeing as he pursued her as soon as his sky blue eyes landed on her; he told her that something about her instantly drew him to her. He believes that it might be the fact that compared to all the girls that loved to plaster their face in makeup, wear shirts that exposed plenty of their chest or skirts that barely covered their ass paired with heels so high that if they were to take a wrong step they could end up with a sprained ankle - she was a refreshing change with her natural beauty, off the shoulder sweater that covered a good amount of skin and shorts that wasn't too short along with simple black flats over her knee socks.

Being a tomboy who can actually be into stuff like sports and video games only added to his strong attraction to her; they always had something to do when together and almost never get bored when they hang out.

Stuffing her phone in her pocket, the redhead wiped her face clean and stood up to push open the only window in her room, staring down at the ground that seemed so far down from the second floor.

She is going to that party and she is going to get along with his friends.

**xXx**

By the time that dinner time rolled around, the guilt was eating away at the redheaded male who decided to make his twin's favorite kind of dinner as an apology. He flipped over the sizzling bread in the pan.

Pancakes. Breakfast for dinner, but pancakes have always been her favorite food to eat since they were kids. Scooping up the fluffy pancake, he placed it onto the plate, smearing butter on it before loading it up with syrup.

He removed the chair from in front of her door when he reached her room and pushed open her door. "Flaky? I made panca-" he froze, eyes widening and taking in the emptiness of the ruby colored room.

"Shit." He swore, dropping the plate onto her nightstand and taking long strides to her open window to stick his head out and look down to the ground.

But they were on the second floor, how did she get down...

Crimson orbs took in the sight of an old, tall tree with branches reaching out towards her room.

She used to love climbing trees all the time..

Dammit.

He needs to remember to chop that tree down or bar her windows.

Panic began to rapidly fill his chest once the image of her lifeless body laying in a pile of corpses played in his mind, his breath picked up as his wide eyes stared down at his white knuckled hands gripping the window sill.

He doesn't even know where this party is gonna be. Swallowing back his growing fear at what could possibly happen to his twin, the nervous redhead reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone and scroll through the contacts.

**xXx**

"I'm soooo happy you could make it Flakes!"

"Uhm, it's Flaky..."

"Oh whatever, same thing. But I'm glad you could make it this is gonna be exciting!" The pinkette squealed, walking ahead of the timid redhead confidently, high heels clacking against the concrete with every step; heavily applied perfume wafted off of her peach skin to drift into the nostrils of the girl following her, making her nose crinkle up at the overwhelming scent of the strong perfume as the popular girl led her down a dark alley.

"Uhm Giggles? Are you sure this is the right place?" Flaky asked unsurely, large eyes darting everywhere nervously with her pace picking up so she doesn't lose track of the other female.

"Uh duh Flakes, this is an underground club for teens so of course it has to be hidden. Only losers don't know about this place." She giggled, waving her manicured hand around in the air.

Flaky stared at the perfect hand adorned with fake pink colored nails, her eyes then drifted to the constantly moving pink mouth.

So much pink...

Even her eyeshadow and entire outfit was pink like her hair - she felt like the bright color was blinding her.

"My names Flaky..." She muttered, ignoring the subtle insult that the pinkette had threw her way. She really wanted to make friends with her but Flaky was now unsure if she should be making the effort when the girl can't even properly remember her name.

Of course, the pink teen never heard her seeing as they reached a large guard who was standing in front of the door. Flaky stopped just behind Giggles, standing politely with her arms folded in front of her demurely.

"You don't look like you belong here." A deep voice rumbled from behind, nearly making her jump out of her skin as a startled squeak escaped her.

She spun around to see a mysterious tall man behind her, he was covered head to toe in black; his hood concealing his face completely from her view only his lips could be seen that was currently tilted up in an amused smirk. A chill shot up her back; where did he come from? Was he following them down the alley the whole time and she never noticed?

"Ehehe...y-yeah." She stammered, not so subtly inching away from him, even though she couldn't see them - she could feel his eyes trailing leisurely over her figure, practically drinking her in and making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"You sure you wouldn't prefer to stay home instead? I'm sure it would benefit you~" He purred, leaning much too close for her liking. "I was here all last night, working on a project inside for all these wonderful teens~"

Before she could even ask what he meant, the redhead's attention was snagged from him as Giggles grabbed her wrist after getting the permission to go in. "Come _ON_ Flaky, I said we can go inside!" She let herself be dragged, only able to catch one last glance of the strange man straightening and still carrying that amused smirk.

Her free hand shot up to cover her ear to try to spare it from the instant blaring and pounding music that invaded it. She and Giggles having to squeeze through the multiple moving and sweaty bodies pressing against them.

She already didn't like this place.

Especially when some random guy screamed ecstatically in her ear when she was passing, his drink flying out of his cup and into the air, getting a bit on her shoes. She doesn't even know how long they were walking and her arm was starting to get sore from constantly being pulled by Giggles as she tried her best to keep up.

"Hey bitch!" Giggles cried, finally coming to a stop. Flaky let out relieved sigh once her wrist was freed, she held it to her chest and rubbed it soothingly as Giggles and Petunia began chatting animatedly.

Their talking lasted for quite a few minutes while Flaky merely stood there awkwardly; being left out of the conversation. This definitely wasn't going the way she hoped; it was like her presence was forgotten entirely now that the two were together.

Clutching her shirt self-consciously, the redhead nibbled on her lip and began to scan the crowd of gyrating bodies for a familiar head of blue hair. Not finding it, she turned to the yapping pinkette and poked her arm.

Giggles stopped talking and turned to her with an annoyed frown. "What?"

"Wheres Splendid?" Flaky had to shout in order to be heard over the music.

She didn't understand why but the pink female suddenly threw her head back, loud laughter escaping from her glossy lips. She soon stopped and sent the confused teen a mocking smirk. "Aw, didn't you know? Splendid doesn't go to these types of parties, he never accepts our invites to come," she reached forward to twirl a crimson lock between her finger as she leaned down to her ear. "Guess you guys aren't as close as you thought."

Pulling back she viewed the shell shocked female's expression, contentment filling her at the sight of the shocked female who didn't know how to react to this new information. She could hear Petunia complaining behind her 'ew, stop touching her hair, its filled with disgusting dandruffs' but she paid her no mind.

"Heeeey ladies!" Flaky was yanked out of her stupor at the feel of a muscled arm slinging across her shoulders, a weight laying itself against her side. Her eyes drifted up to see the familiar blonde haired jock as he held out a drink to his pink haired girlfriend, "here babe."

She accepted with a smile, watching Cuddles continue to hold the now shaking redhead to him as he drank from his own drink. She looked about ready to run away but it was made impossible with the way the firm hand was grasping her shoulder and keeping her in place. Flaky shuddered when an arm brushed up against her free side, only to see Petunia's boyfriend Handy who handed her a drink as he regarded the redhead with a playful smirk. "Wow, didn't think you guys would actually be able to get dandruff head over here to come."

The bluenette snorted as she took a sip of her drink. "It was easy," she smiled coolly at the shaking female who shrunk in on herself, trying to make herself as small as she could. "All we had to say was that Splendid would be here and of course she wasn't smart enough to actually ask him if he was really coming."

A hand snaked around her thin waist squishing her between the two boys as Handy joined Cuddles in holding her still once she began struggling to get out of the uncomfortable space. Alcohol tinged breath hit her nose as the blonde lowered his head to look at her face with a wide grin. "Hey...you're actually pretty cute now that I'm seeing you up close." She whimpered, reeling back from him and his invasion of her space. His hand slithered up from her shoulder to her ponytail, gripping it and tugging it backwards so that her burning face was tilted up towards him.

"Don't fucking try to back away from me," he growled, toothy grin growing at the fear that was making its way into her delicate features.

"P-please let me go."

"Why? I just want to play with you~" He purred seductively, his grip tightening in her hair as she tried wiggling her head out of his grasp. Before she could even process what was going on, the redhead found her lips covered by another pair in a rough kiss.

Her wide eyes squeezed shut as her hands came up to push at his hard chest. She could have sworn that a bright light flashed from behind her eyes but paid it no mind.

"Oooh Flaky, how could you kiss my boyfriend like that," Cuddles released her lips so that she could see Giggles smiling from behind her camera. "Who knew you could be such a two timing slut. What would Splendid think once he finds out what you're really like~"

"N-no! That's not-" She was cut off by Handy deciding to take his turn with her. Her face burned at the feeling of his tongue slipping along her lips while Cuddles snickered against the skin of her neck.

"Oh look, she's kissing my boyfriend too," Petunia added dully, casually sipping her drink as Giggles snapped another picture. "My, you're a bigger slut then we thought."

Detaching his lips from her neck, Cuddles grinned at his girlfriend. "Hey, you said we can do whatever we want with her, didn't you?"

Scanning through her pictures, the pinkette nodded with a thoroughly satisfied smile. "Of course, I want more pictures to show Splendid how much of a whore his precious little girlfriend is."

"Alriiiiiight." Cuddles chuckled, his hand drifting down to slip into her shorts while the other male's hand traveled up into her shirt to cup her breast.

Handy, taking notice of her tears spilling down her red cheeks, bent down to slip his tongue along the moist flesh; licking up the salty liquid. "Don't worry, we'll be sure to be gentle and fill up both your holes."

Placing her camera back into her purse, Giggles stepped in front of the trapped female and pressed her soft lips to her ear. Making sure that only Flaky hears her. "This is what you get for taking the hottest guy in school. Splendid was supposed to be mine but you stole him and I had to settle for Cuddles."

She backed up only to see that Cuddles had already unbuttoned and unzipped Flaky's shorts. "Take it easy there babe," she giggled, touching his exploring arm. "We should take this someplace more private."

Both boys agreed and backed off to begin leading Flaky through the throngs of gyrating bodies.

They were stopped in their tracks when a large metal cage suddenly dropped in front of them; trapping them and everyone on the dance floor in the cage. The music continued to blare joined only by the confused screaming of the trapped teens who wasn't sure if it was a new feature of the club or someone playing a prank. The boys released her in the panic and Flaky stumbled forward to hold onto the cold bars.

A creak sounded and abruptly everybody is gazing up at the top of the cage. "It's coming down on us!" A person screamed and that's when Flaky noticed that the top was getting steadily closer to them, threatening to crush everyone inside.

Multiple deafening screams sounded along with the blasting music; Flaky thought she was going to go deaf as everyone scrambled to futilely find a way out, grabbing the bars and shaking it, shoving the small teen to and fro in their panic. She looked calm on the outside but she was on the verge of a heart attack on the inside as the creaking got louder along with the shouting. Soon, the top was right above everyone and the more taller teens without thinking slammed their palms up to vainly keep it from getting any lower.

While everyone was focusing on staring at the ceiling, Flaky was scanning the bottom with her panic induced gaze for any type of escape.

She gasped, hope filling her rapidly beating heart once she spotted a hole just small enough for someone of her size to squeeze through. Pushing past the bodies blocking the way, Flaky lowered herself to the ground and slid the front of her body through the hole, her teeth latched onto her lip, smothering a pained scream that was seconds from escaping at the feeling of someone stepping on her legs in their rush. Digging her nails into the scratchy ground, she couldn't help the pained cry from escaping her parted lips as she dragged her body forward and feeling the sharp bits of metal slashing into her back from the broken opening; she ignored it the best she could and pushed on determinedly - her life was more important than any type of injury.

Finally though, with a thoroughly aching body, Flaky made it out and just laid on the concrete panting. The horrified screams alerted and reminded her of the other trapped teens as she got up to head back to the cage. Reaching inside, she tugged on Giggles shirt until she got the crying female's attention.

She pointed down at the hole when the pinkette questioned how Flaky managed to get out. "It's a tight squeeze but y-you should be able to get out." She didn't have to be told twice as Giggles immediately lowered to the ground and squeezed the top part of her body through as the teens pressing to the ceiling were now forced to their knees. Grabbing her wrists, Flaky helped pulled Giggles out, trying not to listen to her whimpers of pain as her back was sliced open with each pull.

The horrified screams suddenly escalated to bloodcurdling shrieks as the distinct sound of bones cracking was heard, looking up Flaky nearly lost her lunch at the sight of Handy's arms bending at unnatural angles as he continued to stubbornly push at the incoming ceiling; his teeth grinding together throughout the burning pain as he was forced further onto his knees, his spine beginning to bend to the force placed upon it, threatening to fold him backwards completely.

Flaky hardly noticed when she had managed to get Giggles out; too paralyzed at the blood curdling cries and cracking that became more and more audible with each passing second. Her wide eyes drifted to the floor at the sight of the dark, thick liquid that was beginning to leak from the cage the source of it being the multiple arms that gave into the immense pressure placed on them, cracking and snapping their strong bones like twigs that slashed right through their fragile skin and allowed their life essence to leak out as they could only lay there and wait for their impending death.

Giggles had hurriedly crawled and had reached her hand in for her best friend. "Petunia! Petunia hurry!" She cried, managing to latch onto Petunia's reaching hand and pulling her to the opening.

But the top was already pressing down on top of her, only allowing her arm to reach outside the hole as the rest was prevented from movement. "Giggles...h-help." She whimpered, tears dripping down her face, feeling nothing but unbearable pain as her organs were slowly crushed beneath the weight, her ribs snapping and piercing into her lungs, allowing it to fill up rapidly with blood, some of it coming up to dribble out of her parted lips.

"Petunia!" Giggles screamed in agony, as the top finally met the ground, crushing everything beneath it but not before Petunia's eye manage to pop out of its socket and land onto her best friend's lap who could only scoot back in horror as she slapped it away from her.

Flaky could only stand there petrified as everything but the overly loud music silenced; the liquid leaking out from the cage in greater quantities as her tormentor that she saved could only sit on the ground, shaking, and muffling her sobs with her trembling hands.

It soon dawned on her that whoever did this could still be in the building and reached down to pull the distraught Giggles up. "We need to get out of here, whoever did this might still be here and find us!" She explained hurriedly, only getting a nod as the crying female complied and let her pull her along.

They rushed through the empty halls, finding multiple corpses of people who never got caught in the cage and tried to escape. But judging by the knives and arrows littering their unmoving forms; they didn't get far. Slowing their pace, Flaky kept the sobbing girl behind her as she kept a cautious eye out for any traps. Running in a panic is what got these other people killed.

Staring ahead of them, her crimson eyes suddenly caught a quick shine from the dim lighting in front of them and paused, feeling Giggles bump into her back as she stopped as well. Narrowing her eyes skeptically, Flaky lifted a hand forward and immediately felt something bite into her flesh, she hissed and pulled back to see a dribble of blood sliding down the cut in her finger.

Looking back to where her finger touch, they found the drop of blood sliding down a thin, almost invisible rope that was meant to cut right through anyone who got this far, upon closer inspection, Flaky could see that same razor sharp wire covering that entire space right in front of them, providing them with no way of getting through.

They began to carefully back away until Flaky suddenly felt her foot sink once she stepped onto a certain tile; a click sounded and from her peripheral vision saw the wall beside her head open up. "Get down!" She called, ducking and yanking the startled Giggles down with her.

Unfortunately, the pinkette's hand was still caught in the air and was swiftly pinned to the wall behind by the knife that was launched through the opening. She screeched in agony when the pain set in, her trapped hand trembling violently from the embedded knife keeping it in place. "It hurts, it hurts!" A fresh batch of tears began to escape from her already red eyes as warm liquid slid down her arm.

"Hang on Giggles! C-calm down!" Flaky attempted to soothe as she gripped the handle and began to wiggle it around to try to get it loose only succeeding in causing more agonizing heat to sear through her pierced hand; the blade was jabbed deep into the wall and proved difficult to shake loose.

"Need some help?"

Flaky froze from her pulling. That was the deep voice from that mysterious man that she saw outside. Sure enough, when she turned to look, she spotted that same man still dressed head to toe in black standing behind the thin wires. His face still perfectly hidden beneath his hood.

Goosebumps rose onto her skin when his gloved hand reached into his trench coat and pulled out a blade that glinted in the dim lighting and sliced right through the invisible wires. Leisurely strolling over to the girls, he wrapped his hand over Flaky's that held onto the handle and with one hard yank, ripped it out of the wall, his lips curving into a smirk at the choked cry. Ignoring and leaving Giggles to curl up and cradle her hand on the ground, the man backed Flaky up against the wall, lightly pressing the blade to her neck, he let it drift up until the tip pressed onto the underside of her chin; tilting her face up to his.

"My, my, my, if it isn't the outcast from outside," smiling lips pulled back, revealing razor sharp teeth to her already frightened gaze. "I knew you were different."

"W-what d-do," she sucked in a much needed breath, gulping down her nerves. "What do you m-mean?"

"You're the first person ever to escape one of my traps and even saved another person too," he pulled back a bit and she could have swore that she caught a hint of gold in the shadows of his hood. "No matter how small it is, I always put in an escape in my traps to give my prey a chance. But their own stupidity always causes them to completely miss it and lead to their demise."

She whimpered when he pressed against her, forcing her damaged back against the wall, her laceration stinging unbearably as it scrapped against the rough texture. Warm liquid leaking down from her back to her legs. "I was beginning to wonder if I should even bother to put any type of escape anymore but then you came along and left me impressed. It makes me want to put you in more traps~"

A door slammed open and his head shot in that direction. "Flaky! Where are you?!"

"Splendid!" She gasped with a relieved smile.

"Hmm, I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you next time, clever mouse~" He left her to slide down the wall as he casually walked away despite the hurrying footsteps thundering down the hallway.

He sheathed the knives into his trench coat, despite being trapped against the wall with a knife to her flesh, he was still able to see her fierce determination to survive no matter what as despite the panic and fear, he could see those crimson orbs analyzing him and any type of movement he might make so she could predict her next move and escape. He liked that, most people just fill with blind panic at the thought of getting killed and only manages to get themselves killed never properly assessing a situation before making a move.

This red mouse will provide a lot of fun for the bored cat.


End file.
